khana khazana & cake
by RB-friends
Summary: i think daya really like to eat cake but what happen when he have to make cake for his best buddy...? don't know..jump into the story...


A\N: hi friends… plz take this story as funny moment or joke…. Nd plz don't mind plzz

Here we go….

Window's curtons are slietly open..the cool breeze is coming from the

window..in front of window the bed is placed..he grab his blanket upward nd

go back to sleep..after some time he open his eyes..look at window the

smiling face came infront of him nd suddenly disappeared dn he think about

about someone special nd smile appear on his face nd

he think:good morning Tarika ji...beauro mein milate hai..nd

suddenly he look at watch which is on side table..nd he realise that this is

sunday so there is no chance to go to the beauro..nd

he think:yaar main beauro jaane ke baare mein kue soch raha hu..

muze beauro thodi hi jaana hai..muze toh forensic lab jaana hai..wobhi uss

hitler ka chehra dekhne nahi..uss ke sath jo hasin chehra hota hai usse

dekhane..kisi ne sahi kaha hai.. kamal(lotus) ka fool toh kichhad(mud)mein

hi khilata hai..aur chand pe bhi toh daag hai..nd smile appear on his face

again..nd

he is busy in thinking about hitler..hasin..kamal nd khichad..nd he is

still in blenket suddenly..he make annoyed face..nd

abhi:yaar subh subh yeh badbu kis chij ki hai..aaj toh sunday hai naa..kahi..

nd his eyes are widely open he get up in hurry..nd come out

of room..move towards stairs nd came down..he move towards a very familiar

place where he prepare everything for his best buddy..his kitchen..he look

at person who wear a white cloth of chef nd a chef long cap on his head nd

several daag on his cloth nd behaving like kid nd he look very funny in that...

now abhi's eyes are full of surprise nd mouth is full of laughter nd remain a

wide open..

abhi place one hand on his face for hiding his laugh nd second on dining

table for support nd start laughing like kid...

daya is just looking at him in anger..nd

daya in anger:haso..haso aur jor se haso

abhi started laughing more n more nd daya is also getting angri more n more...

nd look at other side in ghussa..abhi comes forward..place his hand on his

shoulder..nd

abhi :yaar ghussa kue hota hai...tu dikh hi bada cute raha hai

daya in still ghussa : haan abb chote ki tarif karo ki chota khush.. haan..?

abhi:are chote kue ghussa hota hai..?

daya: haan.. ghussa nahi hounga toh kya..ektoh sunday ke din jaldi utho..aur

tumhare liye kitchen mein ghusso..mazak samaz ke rah hai kya..?

abhi :achha toh aaj yeh meherbaani kue..aur vaise aapke vastra(cloth) dekhake

aisa lag raha hai ki chocklate ka kuch ban raha hai..naa..?

daya:haan chocklate ka hi hai

abhi:toh chal mein tuze help kar deta hu..

nd he move towards counter suddenly daya hold his hand nd

daya is in sentii tone:yaar roz tu mere liye karta hai..aaj muze karne de

abhi node his head in ok nd:phir bhi kuch toh help kar hi sakta hu

daya trying to keep abhi away from kitchen.. he make sit abhi on chair which

is placed near to the dining table nd

daya is in ordering tone:tu fresh ho ke aa..

abhi:any other choice

daya:ummhumm..no choice..c'mon go now.. mere paas bohot kaam hai abb tu jaa..

abhi surperise on his change behaiviour nd he go to his room

at room ;

abhi is in deep thinking about daya nd his behaviour

abhi:aaj tak toh sahabjaade kabhi kitchen mein gaye nahi..hai bhi toh sirf

coffe or tea banane aur kitchen ki haalat dekhake toh lagata nahi ki

bhaisahab kuch normal bana rahe hai...simple coffe bhi banata hai toh

sau(hundread) baar puchata hai firbhi kabhi suger uper nichhe ho jaati hai

toh kabhi coffe..pata nahi aaj ka khana kaisa hoga..nd he feel worry about

that.. suddenly he burst in to laughter on remenbering daya's avatar...

at kitchen:

daya:yaar aaj mein aisa khana banaunga ki tuze hamesha yaad rahega..

suddenly he heard a loud voice of abhi nd

daya shout:abhi kya hua..?

at room:

abhi control his laughter nd reply to daya

abhi still controlling:kuch..kuch bhi toh nahi

nd again burst..

after 30 minutes

abhi comes downward when daya say him to come nd see

lights are completely off..he cant see anything suddenly one light came nd

placed on one picture that picture contain his whole team..then second

..picture contain the two smiling faces that was he nd his best buddy..

third one was his love Tarika..forth one was his fatherfinger ACP sirr..

fifth one was his current team nd then all lights are onn nd he saw the room

is completetly decorated nd at the same time all officer came forward nd

team:HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRR...

abhi is smiling nd surprising too..he feels like heaven then he look at daya..

daya:surprise..nd he look at table where the chocklate cake is placed then

abhi think:yeh kabhi nahi sudhrega.. apne dost ko tang karna aur happy rakhna

toh koi iss se sikhe..

dn he cut the cake give one bite to daya nd Tarika nd dn team then all day

whole team enjoyed party in duo's house

at night:

daya is sitted on sofa for relax..closes his eyes.. he feel very tired

abhi came from behind seat near to daya nd

abhi smiling:cake achha tha...

daya also smiling: tune kab khaya..?

abhi:are yaar mene hi toh kata tha..

daya smile nd getup nd go to the kitchen..nd came with cake in his hand with

knief..place it on center table nd

daya smile: himmat hai toh kat ke bata..,

abhi smile nd think: cake hi toh hai cut jayega..nd he try his best but fail

in that..he try again nd again..but again fail

daya:rahene de tere bas ki baat nahi hai..

abhi in challenging tone:achha toh tu try kar..

daya smile nd :thik hai

daya again getup go to the room..this time he came with "hatoda"(hammer)

nd give one hathoda to cake.. the center table is break..but

abhi:cake nahi toota yaar...

now that time both burst into laugh

daya still laugh but manage to talk:yaar socha tha aisa cake banaunga..

aisa cake banaunga..ki tu zindagi bhar yaad rakhega..

abhi stop laughing..look at him..for minute both look at each other then

again burst into laughter...

A\N:so friends you like it or not..? it brings a smile on your lips or not.. don't forget to tell me this things nd do review plzz…

Thanxx for reading friends….

Yours

RB-143cid


End file.
